calling all angels
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she had too many things to hide. too many closely guarded sectets. too many sins. if they knew the truth they would kill her. or would they be able to understand that there was always a method to her madness? slightly dark smart fem narutoxkakashi enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

She staggered forward wheezing for air, hoping that she would be able to breathe again soon as she gritted her teeth against the unexpected wave of agony that hit her so suddenly, as blood dripped down her chin from her mouth. Pushing what little air she had gotten out of her lungs. A few more minutes of this and she would drown on her own blood. Damn demons didn't have the common sense that god gave to a flea. Both the Kyuubi and the tri-tailed demon were tearing her insides apart in a fucking frenzy. But she was too tired to care.

She had finally done it. She had picked off every, Akasuki; there had been seven in all, and all twelve of Orochimaru's men, then sealed the three tailed demon inside of her. It had taken four days, of dodging her own teammates; who had been searching for her with an almost angry manner. And killing more people than she had thought absolutely necessary but she had finally finished her job. Her teammates, and comrades were alive and well, and she was dying. Or at least she assumed she was. Gods she was tired.

She felt what little chakra that remained inside of her give out as she staggered through the shallow waters and finally collapsed face down in the water and probably would have drowned if she hadn't lay her head on a rock sticking out of the shallow water, or the newly calm and undisturbed lake. She could fell herself slipping away. Her heart laboring too hard too fast, to try and pump blood through her damaged body.

It would quit soon if the two demons didn't stop what they were doing and bloody fucking heal her. She lay there half in half out of the water, panting. From a distance she would look like a blood covered blond alligator sunning itself on the frigid shore. Her whole body ached from the multiple broken bones and she was losing more blood than she would care to admit, from the partially severed left leg, and her right hand, at the wrist where the three tails had bitten her and dragged her under water to eat her.

She shifted her weight a bit closer to the rock when she started to slip under the water. She heard a soft tsking sound coming from somewhere to her….left? Unless her hearing was going out on her. Wait she knew that voice. Guren stood in the water next to her staring down at her and doing what she assumed was a bemused head shake. "You've been busy, brat." The woman said almost affectionately.

She cracked one of her eyes open just a bit. And stared at the dark shadow that's she was currently seeing. She would see nothing but shadows for the next week or so, as part of the price that she paid for sealing another foreign demon inside of her. Good thing everyone thought she was incredibly stupid, or they would have figured out the things that she had been doing behind their backs since she had left to train with Jiraiya.

She gave the purple haired woman a cheeky grin, making sure to show her fangs a bit. Guren had been following her around for the last four days trying to figure out her spar attic behavior. She had simply assumed that the younger girl was on crack or something. The way she seemed from shift from one thought and action to another so damn easily was just…..weird.

She had never come across someone so unpredictable unless they were tweaked on crack or something, yet the small blond had managed to function on a level that had simply astounded her. What was even more surprising was the level of skill, stealth and strength that she had showed while working in her bizarre manner, she had thought her first impression of her was accurate, now she wasn't so sure. She had at first thought that the girl was stupid, now she simply saw her as an enigma. How could she have manipulated the actions of so many in such a short time? She had even manipulated Hatake Kakashi! And the damn man wasn't even aware of it!

"Did you have fun tailing me?" The blond asked, Guren frowned at the teen, her voice had been muffled by the the arm that she had wrapped around the rock her chin rested on, and buried her face in it. She was sleepy. Her insides no longer burned, in fact she was comfortably numb. The two demons had decided that they should heal her before she crocked. Mores the pity. She thought with a bitter smile.

"Your going to drown if you stay there." Guren pointed out irritated that the girl was in such a state. She had wanted to talk to her a bit longer, but the blond was in no condition to talk.

"That's nice." the blonds' slurred response wafted to her ears making her eye twitch slightly as she slid a little further into the water. Her mouth already submerged. Her eyes closed. She was finding it easier to breath now.

Knashing her teeth Guren kicked the blond off of the rock in irritation. The blond said nothing as she tumbled into the water and started to let herself go. Guren hurled a few unlady like remarks at the teen before the blond raised the two hands up out of the water and clapped her hands twice, before letting them fall back under the water. She didn't have the strength to do any more than that really.

Guren made a loud growling sound and reached into the water and yanked the blond out by her hair. Ouch, that hurts. She thought as Guren deposited her back on her rock just in time for it to tumble over and take her with it. Rolling her eyes heaven ward Guren was struck with the sudden urge to both laugh and cry, as she fished the blond out again, and this time maintained her grip on the scruff of her neck.

The teen coughed, and sputtered, then turned her head a bit and said. "Would you be a dear, and drag me over to the big rock over there? The one that is at least three feet out of the water. Thanks." Guren dragged the annoying teen over to the rock that she had asked to be taken too , and dumped her on the top. The damn girl didn't even grunt in pain when her nearly severed leg hit the rock first, she just lay there with her one arm thrown over her eyes, and the other trapped under her shoulder at an awkward angle.

"Will you be okay?" Guren asked as she stared down at the blond. The girl made a soft humming sound.

"Your teammates are looking for you. They should be here soon." Guren said as she bent down to check the blonds' pulse. The smaller girl caught her hand in her own and gave a brief squeeze then let her go.

"That's nice of them. I wonder which ones will find me first." She hoped it was Kakashi's team. She had missed them the most during her four days of work. Even stupid old Sai.


	2. Chapter 2

**She wasn't sure just how long she had lain there on the rock when she was finally found by the others, wrapped in Guren's jacket, with her arm still thrown over her eyes. Sakura was one of the first to reach her and laid her finger tips against her throat with a shaky hand to see if she was still alive. She was. Damn the demons for not letting her die in peace. She had even gone to the trouble of writing a short and sweet message in blood for her friends,**

_**Just five more minutes.**_

**She had been so out of it that she hadn't put another hedge up to make herself look like she was a boy again. So now the cat was out of the bag. Still she vaguely recalled being jostled around as she was carried back to camp after Sakura, Ino and Shizune had reattached her leg and had hand. And some of the conversation that followed while they were trying to stabilize her. **

"**What happened to Naruto? Why is he a she?" Lee had asked curiously when Yamoto's team had finally caught up with them. **

**Shizune had frowned and glanced at the blond. She, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, and Sai had found the bodies of seven Akatsuki, all of whom had been savagely torn to pieces and left hanging from various trees. Had Naruto done such a terrible thing? She wouldn't think it was possible, since meeting the blond boy she had only ever seen his goofy grin, and kind nature. The boy hated hurting others, and usually went out of his way to avoid doing just that. **

**Even Kakashi, Sai and several others were staring at the girl as she lay on the make shift cot asleep. She had only regained consciousness briefly when they had been reattaching her hand. Her eyes had opened and a low feral growl had escaped her throat, as she had jerked her wounded wrist away from Shizunes hands and had promptly turned onto her side, cradling the wounded appendage to her chest and had huffed almost irritably before going back to sleep. **

**She hadn't opened her eyes since then, allowing for them to run various tests, on him-er her to find the reason behind why he was suddenly a she, among other things. One of which had been an unknown chakra source, that was exactly like the chakra of the three tailed demon. After running as many of their tests as possible Shizune sent a message to Tsunade telling her that the three tailed demon had been sealed away. She just didn't tell the woman where it had been sealed. Along with news about Naruto's present condition.**

* * *

**To say that the woman had been surprised by even a little bit of the information her assistant had sent to her would be a down right lie. In fact she had started tossing back sake like crazy after reading the message. She had known all along about Naruto being a girl, she merely helped the teen hide that fact for obvious reasons since her fight with Sauske in the valley of ends.**

**Contrary to what everyone had thought about why she had been sent after the Uchiha her job had been clear, the moment that Sauske had left. Her mission had been to kill him, or if it was easier on her kind heart, rip his eyes out and make him useless to Orochimaru. **

**And she had done her job admirably-sort of. Though she would never tell anyone, least of all Tsunade. The hokage was aware of the things the girl had been doing of late. She knew that the teen had desecrated several or the Uchiha's graves, to get a pair of eyes that hadn't decayed just yet. **

**She had found her prize much to Tsunade's disbelief, and had played the innocent bystander when she had been brought in for questioning about the messy incident. Smart girl. **

**Tsunade thought with a small grin. The incident almost reminded her of how the blond had caught her unawares before she had become Hokage, and had put her in chakra restraints, and told her that if she ever wanted out of them then she would take up the title, or she would break every bone in Tsunade's body. She had known better to call the teens bluff, thank god. And so had had no choice but to become Hokage. Still it bothered her that her little sister refused to tell her what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. But in the end it all came down to trust. And she knew that the girl simply didn't care to try to explain things because she couldn't trust them not to try and stop her or get in her way. **

**She wondered if she should send Shizune and the others fair warning to watch the girl but other wise stay out of her way, but decided against it because what happened next would be so very entertaining.**

* * *

**Kakashi blinked. And looked at the blond sleeping on the cot, and then checked out the expressions of everyone else in the room. Hn, so he wasn't the only one who had just heard Shizune announce that Naruto; their favorite blond boy-had been changed into a girl by the Kyuubi, and would most likely be a girl forever. **

**Sai had a worried look on his face. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata also looked worried. Kiba and Shino were studying the blond as if trying to figure out if the breasts under the tight black shirt she was wearing were in fact real, or just a simply transformation jutsu or something. Lee looked deep in thought. Yamoto looked like he had just swallowed his tongue. **

"**So Naruto will probably be a girl for the rest of his life?" Sai asked curiously as Shizune nodded. He had never been in a situation like this before so he was felling totally out of his element. Did that mean that Naruto would be like Sakura? Would she cry if she broke a nail or something? **

**Lee frowned. They were acting like Naruto was dead. Sure he may be stuck as a girl for the rest of his days but in Lee's opinion if he could manage to adjust to life as a girl then everything would be fine. "Will Naruto's personality change? Will he still have the same weaknesses and strengths? Or will this bring up whole new problems?" Lee asked curiously, he had made his choice. He would remain Naruto's friend and rival no matter what. **

**Shizune looked a bit surprised by his questions. How the hell was she supposed to know? Naruto would have to wake up before they knew anything. She was about to voice her thoughts when the blond moaned and started to push herself upright.**

"**Gods, cant you guys let a person bleed to death in silence? My head hurts." she griped as she looked from one shocked face to another. Looking down at herself curiously it took a moment or two for her to realize why they were so shocked. Oh right, she wasn't wearing a hedge right now. She had forgotten about that in leau of her splitting headache. **

"**You're a girl." Kiba said stupidly as if he thought that she hadn't noticed. She glared in what she assumed was his direction since she still couldn't see worth a damn. **

"**Yes, and I've been one since the day I was born. Did you have a point?" She asked coldly. Everyone gaped at her. Was she being serious? **

"**But why would you-" Sakura started to ask when the blond cut her off.**

"**Don't be stupid Sakura. I'm the fucking demon container. I had no family, no friends, noone to look for me if I went missing. Noone to mourn, or avenge me if I died. And all of you should know just how bad things can get for little girls who have noone to protect them. Of course I hid it. I wasn't given much of a choice. Now all of you please go somewhere else to talk, I'm still very tired." she said in a flat, lifeless tone as she lay back down and closed her eyes again and was soon asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Uzu Evangelen Naru Uzamaki; had slept for almost two whole days when she had finally been unable to stand resting anymore. She felt like a damn invalid, so she had thrown off the covers and warily looked around. Her vision was still mostly shadows but at least she could see shapes now. It would make it easier to tell the others apart from one another. After feeling around she found her jacket and was about to put it on when a loud feminine gasp came from somewhere across the room. Was that Shizune? Or was she about to get sucker punched by Sakura?

"What are you doing, your still weak from chakra deprivation, and blood loss! You cant get up!" Shizune almost yelled, drawing the attention of everyone outside the room. As she ran over to the blond and tried ot push her back down on the cot. _Sez who? _Uzu thought irritiably as she jumped to her feet and was out of Shizune's reach and out the bedroom door in a flash, that is until she bumped into whoever had been standing just outside the door.

She made a small 'oof' sound as she slammed into a hard male body and tried to figure out who was in her way. The soft chuckle of amusment that came from said body pissed her off a bit. _Kakashi. _"Nice to know that your well again. But you should listen to Shizune, lay back down and rest." her former sensei said as he grasped her upper arm in a relentless grip, and was slightly suprised when she kicked his legs out from under him, forcing him to let go of her and threw a punch. She missed, but that was'nt the point. In all the years that he had known Naruto....even when he had assumed that she was a boy; she had never really thrown a punch at him before.

What was going on with her? Was it something Kyuubi related? He wondered as he flipped himself upright and waited to see what she was going to do next. She was in a defensive stance, like she thought he would attack her. Her eyes glancing at certain points around the room. He cocked his head to the side and studied her with a narrow eye. He didn't like the way that she was acting. Like a caged animal, attacking at random and wanted to know why.

Using a body flicker tecnique he managed to get behind her and almost had her in his grip when she suddenly swung around and tried to elbow him in the side of the face. He blocked the move with his arm and grasped the front of her shirt, lifting her up off of the floor slightly as he grasped both of her wrists in his other hand and just held her there for a second. His voice a menacing purr, as he brought her closer to him so that she could feel his breath fanning her face.

"Why did you do that?" She was blinking like she was having trouble seeing. _Whats wrong with her eyes?_ He wondered as he stared her down. It took him several seconds to figure out the blinking part. Her eyes were'nt dialating or reacting to the light in the room at all. He swore and put her on her feet, and forced her head back a bit to check her eyes more closely.

_Shit! She's fucking blind! _He thought in horror as she tried to get him to let go of her. Was that why she had tried to hit him?

"Because you grabbed me. Ow my neck! Knock it off, Kakashi!" She hissed as she tried to get away from him. All she managed to do was piss him off a bit.

"Stop moving." He snarled when she tried to hit him again. She didn't listen to him, instead she simply kicked him in the shin. He was hurting her. She thought in a panic as she tried to free herself again, tears slipping down her cheek. Jiji had been right, the shinobi and people of the village could'nt be trusted with any of her secrets.

His anger draining away suddenly when she started crying. Letting her go he pushed her into Shizune, and felt like a jerk. Of course she was going to attack like an animal; she had been keeping a secret from them, and she was blind. Helplessness, and desperation did funny things to people. Even people that you thought were untouchable.

It had'nt helped that he had ended up hurting her neck when he had been checking her eyes. "Is it perminet? The damage to your eyes." He asked all of a sudden as Sakura gave him a questioning look, and Shizune stared down at the blond through narrow eyes. The girl didn't say anything, merely pushed away from Shizune and walked over to the window and ignored them until Kakashi snapped at Shizune to check her eyes and ushered everyone out of the room.

* * *

The trip home almost a week later was vexing, and nerve wracking. Between Kiba's some what innocent questions, to the angry glares the blond kept shooting Kakashi's way now that her eyes were better. Sakura and Ino trying to keep Sai out of trouble; a feat that really was'nt as easy as iit should have been. Lee and Hinata taking up with the blond as her unofficial protectors and several other incidents, all in all everyone was finally happy to see the village gate looming before them.

Jiraiya stood at the gate waiting for his granddaughter and grinned, she was going to love her suprise, which was currently at her home turning her couch into a pin cusion. Gai, Anko, Shikamaru, and Neji had come with him to get Uzu when he heard one of the guards yell about the group appoaching. Looking up he grinned again until he saw that his granddaughter was engaged in a glaring contest with Kakashi, minus her hedge. And from the paniced looks he was getting from Gai and Anko they knew that they had to get her away from her team.

_Oh shit. _He thought as he met her eyes, and quickly came up with a plan to get her away from the group. Kakashi raised his hand at the sage hermit and gave him a friendly eye smile. The man looked pale, as he suddenly pointed and shouted, "Look! It's Elvis back from the dead dressed in drag!"

The group had all stopped and were currently staring at the embarressed man. But they didn't look. Shikamaru sighed and used his shadow possession jutsu and forced their heads to look away as Gai, and Neji came running up to Uzu, threw a blanket over her and hefted her up over their heads and took off running in classic cartoon style. Kicking up a trail of dirt as they did. Anko, Jiraiya, and Shikamaru quickly ran past them yelling,

"Hey wait up!" Anko called as she ran past Shizune.

"Dont leave me here to deal with the questions!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran after the two men.

"You've left a man behind damn you!" Shikamaru shouted as he ran past the group. There was no way in hell he was explaining their bizzare behavior. What they did with their princess was noone's goddamn busness in his oppinion.

Everyone just stood there for a minute or so watching the small group become tiny dots on the horizen. Uh-huh. "Did you ever get the feeling that there is something going on that everyone else knows about and is going to extrordinary legnths to keep from you?" Sakura asked in a bemused tone.

"Or maybe it's simply something we have'nt asked the right questions about." Kakashi said as he looked at his former student. Tsunade had a hand in what was going on, they all just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk eyeing the sake bottle on the edge of her desk when Gai, Neji, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, and Anko appeared in her office with Uzu tossed over Gai's shoulder. _Oh my... _The second he put her down there was going to be blood. Each one was panting and looked pale. So they had been waiting for her at the gate like she had thought they would, how convienent of them.

"Tsunade, quick; we need you to check her and make sure she's okay!" Gai said.

"Check and make sure she isn't knocked up!" Anko cried hysterically causing Jiraiya, Gai, Shikamaru, and Neji to pale slightly.

Tsunade thinned her lips since she knew the fools had set them selves up for trouble this time, and waited for the enevitable story that would have all of them but Shika, and Neji running around the village looking for the one who had sired her 'child'. She would have to put the Ambu on alert to make sure that things didn't go too far. But she knew that it would be funny to watch for a while. After they leave she planned to get a folding chair, a cooler full of sake, and soda, and sit on top of the tower and watch the fools go nuts.

Gai carfully put Uzu down and Tsunade saw the evil glint in her pretty eyes before she started crying crocadile tears and babbling about how someone....wait did she just say Kakashi? Oh dear god! What had the man done to earn her wrath?

"He made me suck his...and then he put it in my....and he would'nt stop.....and he did it till I was unconsious......Ba-chan I cant take it! He made me feel so dirty! He refused to listen everytime I tried to tell him that I was a goood girl!" Uzu babbled as she watched the shocked expressions on Anko, Gai, and Jiraiya's faces before the shock turned to outrage. They might actually kill Kakshi, but at that moment she didn't really care.

The three stood rooted to where they stood for several minutes, before yelling, "Kill Hatake!" and running from the room in search of their prey.

"Oh my god, they actually beleaved your story." Shika said in shock as he watched the three disappear. Neji just laughed until he could'nt laugh any more. This was going to prove entertaining.

Tsunade snickered a few seconds before looking at the blond. She was a handful. But at least Tsunade was'nt on the recieving end of her manipulations this time. "Now that they are gone. What really happened? Why did your hedge shatter? Are you alright? There is something different about you, but I cant really place what it is." Tsunade siad gently as Shika pulled a chair over to where she was standing and pushed her back enough to make her sit in it.

A slightly worried expression on his face. She looked like she was ready to fall flat on her face.

"I ran into some complications. First off, Ba-chan; please dont ever send anyone on a job to seal away a demon again.-" she said as she fished out the scroll with the complex formula that Shizune's sealing team was to use to seal the three tailed demon away, and laid it on the woman's desk. Earning a glare from Tsunade. What had her little girl done?

"The formula is sound. But it would'nt seal the three tails. And Shizune and the others didn't have the chakra to seal it away either. So I did. I also ran into other problems, when I came into contact with seven Akutsuki on their way to our base camp to capture me. I killed them, and anyone else who would have gotten in my way or distracted me from sealing the demon. But the job was a sucess. Everyone is okay. That's all that matters." Uzu said gently as she leaned back in the chair. Tsunade, Shika, and Neji stared at her in shock, worry and awe.

It took several minute for any of them to find the words to ask anything else. "Where was the demon sealed?" Shika asked as Neji activated his byakugan and stared at her then hissed,

"You sealed it inside of yourself." Uzu sighed tiredly as Tsunade gritted her teeth and stood and walked around her desk. Her baby....had sealed another demon inside of her body. She almost fell to the floor crying for her baby girl. How could she do something like that? It was wreckless, and......she had to have been in agony. If she was'nt still hurting that is.

"What did you use to seal it away?" the woman asked as she dropped to her knees in front of the girl. Uzu wanted to lie, but knew that she would find out eventually, that she had used a different verson of the seal that had taken the lives of the Third and Fourth Hokages. And by using it she had shortened her life by at least seven years.

"A different verson of the death seal. By doing so I have shotened my life by seven years." Uzu said calmly, not having the heart to tell her precious people that it was'nt the first time she had used it to seal a demon.

She had used it for the first time, the night that Gaara had been revived. She had gone back to the cave that had been used as a hidout and used it to reseal the demon, in a small quartz crystal, and given it to Gaara the day they had left Sauna as a good luck charm. He could still use it's demonic power without any of the side effects.

She still remembered the suprised look on his face when he felt the demon's chakra flair within the stone and had'nt missed the questioning look on his face before he had given her a tight hug. She knew he would come to the village soon and ask his questions and until then she would keep doing her job.

She still had several life changing promises to keep. One for Asuma. One for Anko. One for Sakura. One for Gaara. One for Sai. One for Neji, and Hinata. One for Konahamaru. And several others for the whole village.

Shortly after telling Tsuande her reprot she left the tower to go home. Thinking of the promises that bound her to the village that she had hated for so long.

_"Sing a lulliby to my son, every night. So that he can dream of me." Asuma had said only hours before he had died. _

_"Will you swear that you'll always give me the strength to keep fighting." Anko had asked after their fateful encounter with Orochimaru. _

_"Please, bring Sauske back." Sakura had begged through her tears the day after Sauske had left. _

_"Will you continue to guid me, and be my solace?" Gaara aksed as he wrapped his arms around her while she had stood in his room the night before she had left Sauna to return home. _

_"Will you be my friend?" Sai had asked hesitantly as he put out his hand the day that they had found Sauske. _

_"Will you save Hinata?" Neji had asked after the third part of the chunin exames were over. _

_"Will you save Neji? Help him find his way?" Hinata had asked gently as she watched her cousin. A worried look on her pretty face. _

_"We'll fight for the tytle of Hokage some day. So dont you dare go dying on me!" Konahamaru had said fiercely as he stared her down, in front of everyone in the village that had come to say good bye to the Third Hokage. Uzu had smiled at him and shook his little hand. _

* * *

Standing on top of Hokage monument she stared out over the village and decided that it was time to get home and get some sleep as the sun started to rise, painting the village below her in vivid jewel tones of pink, orange, and red. A small wicked smile curving her lips as she thought.

_I'd do anything for you._ As she started home, thinking that she would have to pay Sauske a visit soon. He was long over due one of her nerve raking visits. And so was Orochimaru.


	5. Chapter 5

It took until almost eight in the morning to get home because she had decided at the last minute to go to Kurinai's apartment and deliver the baby toys, crib, clothes, diapers, wipe's, formula, changing table and other things that she had put together since Asuma's death. She had found several sturdy oaks out in the forest around the village and had carved the tiny crib, changing table, dresser, book shelves, and a nice rocking chair and wooden horse for the baby to play in when he got older.

Since Asuma's death Kurinai had'nt been doing the things that she should to get ready for the baby, and had seemed to forget to take care of herself as well. Uzu didn't like the fact that she had seemed to stop living because of her husbands death. She had two little one's that depended on her and needed her at the top of her game, which was why Uzu had finally gotten fed up with her shit, and had used a jutsu to lock away her grief, and sadness. So that she could focus on her health.

And it had worked beautifully. She was five months along and flurishing, thanks in part to Ino, Shika, and Choji. They had been keeping her busy with their constant visits, until Uzu had stepped in and gently reminded them that while their worry was at that moment unnessisary, and that they were exhausting the woman, who was becoming more and more tired due to her current condition and had sat down with them to work out a plan that would allow them all time to see the woman, and allow her ample time to rest as well.

Later that day Shika had cornered her and asked her why she was taking a sudden intrest in his late teachers, wife. Uzu had very plainly told him that he could go to hell, and that she would send him there if he got in her way. To say that he had been suprised by the malice in her words would be a damn understatment. He had been floored. Naruto never stepped in where he was'nt wanted unless he had a promise to keep, and that was when he had figured part of it out.

He had found out the rest of the reason for Uzu's enterferance two months later, when Kurinai had callapsed and had to be taken to the hospital. She had been so exhausted that the baby had been in distress. After Tsunade had stablized her and run some tests to find the exact nature of the problem she had found that Kurinai was carrying twins, and suffering from a large malignant tumor in her womb. She had also found slight traces of chakra that didn't belong to the woman or her babies. Uzu had noticed the two seperat chakra sources the first time she had forced her chakra into the woman.

Uzu had been using any excuse she could to force her chakra into the woman's body to halt the progress of the tumor that at that time could end up killing the babies or Kurinai, and saved all three lives while she did it. Tsunade had been curious, and had shared her findings with Shikamaru who had paid her a visit directly and found out that she was a girl.

_The rest was as they say history_. She thought with a grin as she looked around the nursery that Asuma had asked her help on putting together. It looked amazing now that everything was unpacked and in it's place.

The toys and furniture had been tactfully arranged to draw attention, to the pale blue paint, and the teddy bear wall paper. Everything was in place. The rocking chair, the table, the dressers. The clothes, diapers, bibs, wipes, shoes, and other things carefully laid aside for Kurinai to look through. Pulling out picutes of Asuma and his team, the wedding pictures and several other things she left after placing a blood red rose on the pillow next to Kurinai's head.

She had no real problem with letting the woman have pleasent thoughts about the man that she loved visiting her in the night.

* * *

She was asleep in her nice cozy bed when there was a loud banging at her door. If whoever was out there thought that she was getting up for them then they were nuts. She had only been asleep for......hn, three hours. Then the ones beating on her door would be Sakura, and Sai. _Let them knock_. She was'nt intrested in missions right now. She was intrested in sleep.

There was another loud bang, was that the sound of her door being knocked off it's hinges? "Where is she? I'm going to murder her for not telling us sooner!" Sakura yelled as she stormed through the door and looked around.

Where was she? "Calm down Sakura. She told Lady Tsunade that she just needed rest." Ino said as she tried to calm the pinkette down. Sakura growled at her and looked like she was about to kill her too.

* * *

They had found out just a little while ago when they had been called to Tsunade's office with the rest of the rookies, that Uzu had encountered seven Akutsuki during their former mission and had not only engaged them in combat, but had killed them all, and then had gone on to seal the three tailed demon away inside of her using a different verson of the death seal jutsu that had killed the Fourth hokage.

They had all been stunned. They had known that there was more to the time when she had been missing that she was'nt telling them, but that was a bit much. Even Kakashi had'nt been able to contain himself. They had felt the brief flare of killing intent before he had regained control and asked.

"Then why is she still alive?" He was curious to know just what kind of skills she had been hiding from them since the begining, and he was'nt the only one who wanted to know. Although after yesterday he already knew that Shikamaru, Neji, Gai and Anko had been privy to information that they had been left out on.

Tsuande had looked at him and sighed. "She tweaked the original jutsu so that it does'nt kill instantly. It merely takes several years off of the users life. She estimated that she lost seven years of her natural life span, and there are other side effects, I'm sure. I just dont know what they are."

"Why did she do it alone? Why didn't she ask us to help her?" Sakura nearly cried. Tsunade gave the girl a kind smile.

"Because she knows that there are some things that none of you can help her with. And she loves us too much ot ask for our help when she knows that she could lose us. I think she did the right thing, and she'll make a fine Hokage someday." Tsunade said gently as she turned away to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was just as worried about Uzu as the rest of them.

"Did you check her and make sure that she was really alright?" Shizune asked as Tsunade turned around in her chair and gave her asistant a questioning look.

"No, she came here to give me her report, and then said that she was going home to sleep. Now that I think about it, she didn't look too well. She looked a bit pale." Tsunade said as she stared at Shizune. Sakura, Ino and the others all exchanged an 'oh no' look while several others groaned.

* * *

"Uzu Uzamaki! You come out right this minute or I'm going to punch this apartment down around your damn ears!" Sakura yelled. Uzu moaned and put her pillow over her head, and tried to ignore the woman who was quickly becoming the bane of her existance. She didn't want to deal with Sakura. She wanted to fucking sleep.

Calling out a muffled, "Go the fuck away." she then burrowed deeper under her covers and waited for Sakura to leave. Apparently that was all the pinkette wanted, was confermation that she was still alive. _Yipee, sleep time._ Uzu thought as she drifted into a pleasent state some where between doze, and comatose. She was too tired to care if Sakura was standing over her bed with her arms crossed and an indulgent smile on her face as she stared down at her sleeping sister.

As long as Uzu was really alright, that was all that mattered to her. She coudl wait until she was awake to beat her into a bloody pulp. 


	6. Chapter 6

Uzu awoke some time later around eight in the evening to find Sakura and Sai keeping a bizzare late night visual on her to make sure that she woke up. Lee, Neji and the others had all swung by to check on her too, except for Kakashi who had run into some sort of trouble with Gai, Jiraiya, and Anko and was still hiding out in a prison cell, located in Hokage tower. He had apparently saw no way out of whatever mess he had been in except being arrested for peeping in the womens bath.

Ibiki was currnetly keeping him company as he questioned the Jounin.

Sakura had nearly died of exasperation when she had heard that Kakashi had gotten himself arrested. And had broken several of Uzu's favorite dishes while she was ranting. Goddamn it, Gai and the others owed her some new fucking dishes! And as for Kakashi, she was planning to shank him in the kidney the first chance she got. No scratch that she was going to break in to the prison under Hokage tower and then she was going to shank him. The sorry asshole.

She had been planning to go see Orochimaru, and Sauske to put the next phase of her ingenious plan to lure the damned Uchiha back to the village in action tonight and yet somehow found herself being lectured to by Sakura who had been nice enough to cook her dinner, so she sat back and pretended to listen as she ate.

Sakura and the others were under the impression that their opinions mattered to her, and in some cases it was true. But since Sakura was in her home her opinions mattered little to her. If the woman wanted to lecture her until she was blue in the face then that was fine, but if she raised her hand to her she would break every bone in the pinkettes's pretty little body and bury her alive in her small back yard with the rest of the pests she had killed.

She still had work to do. She still had to find an aphrodigiac that would work well enough on Sauske that she would be able to do whatever she wanted to him to begit an heir. She also had to get the eyes she had taken from the Uchiha grave's she had dug up and check them to see if they were still okay. She didn't mind them being a little decayed, but she wanted Sauske to actually believe that she had killed Itachi, recently. She wanted him to be in such a rage that he would foolishly follow her back to the village, where she would trap him when he tried to kill her.

And if she could'nt trap him she would simply rip out his eyes and make him useless as a shinobi. She snickered a bit. The bastard didn't know who he was dealing with all these years, but he would. Soon they all would.

Sakura had paused her lecture when she had heard Uzu snicker, and turned to look at her face. She had a wicked little gleem in her eye, and a smirk to match. What was she thinking of to put that sadistic look on her face? She wondered as Uzu stood up and picked up her empty dishes and walked by Sakura and kissed her on the cheek then turned and kissed Sai in the cheek and quickly ushered them both out the door and promised to see them both soon.

She locked her door and pulled the blinds on her window down and went over to the far wall and lifted up the edge of her 'Kill Sauske' poster and opened the small safe hidden behind it and took out the eyes. The dull red of a sharigan floating in the small jar glared back at her. There was'nt anything over the pupils now, thank god. The stage was set, all she had to do now was get her actors into place.

She pulled on a black shirt, and matching capree pants and checked over her weapons and such. She had everything but _it_, the aphrodesiac that she would use to give Sasuke what he wanted the most. Another Uchiha to carry on his clan name. Of course she would probably end up tenderising him first, but she had always liked to play rough with her lovers.

But she knew where to get it, and so she placed the jar, in a small area in her weapons pouch and pulled on her shoes and went outside and locked her apartment door. Tsunade was a crucial part of her plan. She would need her help with the drug, and to keep her pregnacy hidden for a while. She also needed for the woman to send a search party after her in two days time, to make sure that she made it back to the village.

* * *

Seh entered the Tsunade's office and blinked stupidly at the sight in front of her. Shizune had Tsunade pinned to her desk, her hand in her shirt, and dear god, was she kissing Tsunade? Tsunade was about to give in and let her asistant have her way with her when she noticed Uzu standing in the door way looking scandlized. Quickly pushing Shizune away she straitened her shirt and coughed a few times as she said,

"Come in, Uzu. What do you need at this hour?" Shizune stood next to Tsunade, an impassive look on her face. Uzu cringed and gave the two her most apoligetic look.

"I have something I need to discuss with you." Uzu said as she sat down in the chair a few feet from her desk.

Both women exchanged looks then nodded in her direction. Uzu would'nt be there if it was'nt important. "Go on." Tsunade said.

"I plan to visit Sauske, tonight." she said bluntly and both women gaped at her.

"Say again." Tsunade said curiously. Uzu sighed.

"I'm leaving the village tonight to visit Sasuke." Uzu said again. Both women gave her a funny look.

"And how exactly would you find him? I've sent everyone I can think of to find him over the years, and none of them could." Tsuande said, her temper riseing slightly.

"I've always known where to find him. I even know when he moves to a new location." Uzu said gently. Shizune's jaw dropped and Tsunade swore.

"You little brat, why didn't you say something earlier? Were you waiting on something to happen to him?" Tsuande yelled at her as she realized what Uzu had done to get such information. The little punk had tagged Sauske with something that made him easy for her to track when she fought him at the valley of ends. Uzu gave her a smirk, and stood up.

"Something like that." Uzu said with an indulgent smile. Tsuande emediatly started to run through different senario's in her mind.

"Explain." She hissed as she steepled her fingers and leaned forward a bit.

"I've been waiting for his body to mature enough to sire offspring. I've also been busy collecting what I need to lay a trap for him."

_Offspring? _Tsunade cocked her head a bit to the side. What was Uzu planning?

"Go on." she encuraged the young woman.

Uzu smiled again, but this time it was cold. Giving her a sadistic look. "I'm going to pay him a....congical visit. Which is part of the reason why I'm here. I need an aphodisiac, the strongest you can give me."

"Why?" Tsunade blinked up at her Shizune's jaw was still hanging open and now she was pointing at her like she had grown a second head.

"Because I just cant rape a man when he's kicking and screaming. Come on, get with the program Tsunade." Uzu said in a irritated tone.

"Very well. What else do you need?" Tsuande asked curiously as she pulled out a small vial from one of her desk drawers. It was the most fast acting, and potent drug she had, and handed it to Uzu. It would absorb through the skin and light a fire under the Uchiha.

"I need you to spread a rumor or two, get as many people to help you as possable. The rumor is, I killed Itachi Uchiha in a most grusome manner and took his eyes. I also need you to send a search team after me in two days time. I'll be waiting at the valley of ends. Got it?" Uzu asked as Shizune fainted, Tsunade nodded dumbly as Uzu's plan finally hit her. She was going to make it seem like she had killed Itachi, and get herself pregnat to lure the Uchiha back to the village. Either for his heir, or revenge. What a devious little plot.

_Clever girl. _She thought as Uzu put a list of names in her hand. Tsunade looked it over and grinned.

"What do you want me to tell them?" she asked curiously. Uzu laughed and whispered,

"Just tell them that I've left the village and might never return." Tsuande snickered until her sides hurt. Two days time. She could cover for Uzu that long, until she unleashed Kakashi, Sakura and the rest of the rookies on her sorry hide.

"Good luck ganki." she said as she watched Uzu disappear into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The rookie eight, Kakashi, Yamoto, and Iruka stood in front of the somber blond Hokage the next morning wondering why they were all there and ...Uzu was'nt. Sakura was ringing her hands with worry. She hoped her sister was okay. Sai was just as uncomfortable about Uzu not being there, but continued to smile anyways. Kakashi was nursing a headache from Ibiki's less than humane treatment of him when he had gotten arrested, and looking insanely happy that Gai, Anko, and Jiraiya were nowhere near him. "Uzu....has been kidnapped." Tsunade finally said.

Every jaw in the room dropped. No way! _Who would take that prickly little baggage? _Kakashi thought in disbelief. Ever since he had learned that she was a girl, he had been punched in the face by total strangers, nearly drowned, had rampaging fur trappers mistake him for a rare and beautiful animal, nearly skinned alive by Anko, tarred and feathered by Gai, and tossed into the bushiest fucking rose bush by his favorite book author after he told every gay man in a hundred miles that Kakashi liked it in the ass, and spent an night in jail being interigated. All because of _her_. If he was'nt a vendetta man before he sure as shit was now.

His reputation was in ruins now anyways, he had nothing to lose if he punished Uzu for his streak of incredablly bizzare bad luck. "But who would kidnap her?" Sakura asked curiously. Kakashi looked pointedly at the Hokage. _Yeah, who? _He needed to know who he was going to have to kill to get her within his grasp. He nearly cackled as he imagined wrapping his fingers around her adorable little neck, and throttling her.

Tsunade was about to answer her student when one of the coders ran in with a letter from Gaara. Well actually it was two letters, one telling her that he had no problem playing the bad guy for the next day or so, and another that closely resembled a cut out letter, ransom note. _Fucking A. _Tsunade thought happily. She was relieved to hear back from Gaara after she had sent him a message asking him for a favor late last night. She was starting to really like the kids, her baby girl befriended; she was always entertained by them.

"Looks like it was Gaara. It says here. Team 7, I have taken your friend for obvious reasons. I have asked her on several occasions to marry me and she has refused. This is something I cannot stand for so I have taken her from her home to marry her against her will if need be. Dont worry I wont hurt her, that is'nt my intention. Goodbye." Not a very convincing story. Had Kankuro and Temari done the letter? Tsuande wondered as she looked up from the letter and saw the looks of fury on Sai, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Ino, and Iruka's faces. Oh my, maybe this was'nt such a great idea after all.

"I'm going ot kill that little punk!" Iruka yelled then turned to Shizune who had been absolutly speechless the whole time and snapped,

"Get my spear!" Sending the woman scurrying to get the normally mild mannered man's spear. When had he gotten a spear anyways?

"How dare Gaara-kun betray Uzu like this, and take her from the bosom of her friends and loved ones. I will not forgive him! Uzu we are coming to save you!" Lee yelled.

Neji backed him up, "Yeah!"

"A friend in need is a friend in deed. I will not stand idlly by while my friend is in trouble. Get me a spear too!" Sai called. Sakura was shaking from the amount of killing intent filling the room. Yamoto, who had been on team seven for only a few months saw the blond as a dear friend/source of amusment and was'nt about to be left out. Was chivlry dead?

Tsunade fought to keep a strait face while the teens and their sensei's decided on a plan of action. So far they had only gotten to storm the walls and kill anyone who got in their way. _This is stupid. _And she needed to send a warning to Gaara telling him to be prepaired to face the wrath of the rookies plues three.

* * *

Uzu made it to Sauske's place in record time. Who would have thought that he would be so damn close to the village? Just five miles away from the valley of ends, located behind a waterfall, was Sasuke's lair. Although he was presently batheing in the clear crystaline waters, for some odd reason Uzu was having second thoughts about raping him. Which was why she had several small empty jars in her weapons pouch. If she could'nt go through with her plan one way that she would go through it another way and simply collect his seed, and have Tsunade plant it in her the other way.

All she knew was one way or another she was having an Uchiha baby, and noone was going to stop her. She thought darkly as she gathered up all of Sasuke's clothes and burned them, alerting him to another person's presence in the area. Looking over to where he had left his clothes he swore when he saw her grinning back at him. "It's rude to peep, freak." Sauske hissed as he moved deeper into the water.

Uzu just laughed at him. What did that say about him and all the times he had peeped at her while she was undressing and such? "I need to see what you have there. It'll help me make up my mind about what I'm going to do with you for the day or so." Uzu said honestly and watched the raven frown at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she just gave him a slow smile and said nothing. This made him frown more. He knew that smile, and it never boded well for him, or his health. What is she up too?

"Come out Sauske, I promise I wont bite." The word 'yet' hung in the air between them, unspoken, but he got the point anyways.

He rolled his eyes and waded out of the water to stand on the bank, and watched her eyes widen, as she started sputtering. What was her problem now? He wondered before she pointed at his....oh yeah. He had been about to take care of his impressive erection when she had showed up.

"Gods it's as big as an anaconda! What the fuck did you do to it?" Uzu shrieked and buried her blushing face in her hands. Oh god, there was no way that she would be able to handle that. She was simply too small. On the other hand, she would get one hell of a satisfying ride from him if she did._ I live in a world of what the hells? Might as well go for broke. _And while she was at it get his secret for male enhansment and make a fortune on selling it to others.

Sauske leered at her, "It likes the attention. Now why are you here?"

Uzu kept her face buried for several more seconds then blurted out, "I came to rape you but now I dont wanna." She sounded so put out by the fact that he had a big penis that he laughed until he started to cry. Oh god, Orochimaru would love to be a fly on the wall for this conversation.

Uzu glared at the bastard. Did he really think it was that funny? Well he better be ready for some broken bones because she was going to beat him with in an inch of his pitiful life and then she was going to take his seed. The fucking bastard.

* * *

Time skip, two days later.

Uzu finished milking Sauske's body for his semen, her body clenched around his dick, she was resting most of her upper body wieght on the hand laying on his chest while she panted. She had'nt thought she had it in her to do something so low as raping another human being, but he had really pissed her off. She had beaten the shit out of him, put kunai through his hands, and used the drug that Tsunade had given her. She had collected enough of his semen to secure the future of his clan, and had taken him into herself.

She was'nt sure what would happen now, but she hoped that she was doing the right thing in her own round about way as she got off of him, and walked over to her pants and started to pull them on.

"Why are you doing this?" Sauske panted as he stared at her, somewhat grateful that she had used the drug to get him to respond to her when she had touched him.

"It's very simple Sauske. Your a selfish, egotistical bastard, but you should'nt be alone. You miss your clan, your family. And I'm trying to give them back to you. I have your seed, here inside of me. And even more in those jars. I'll give you your clan again. I'll protect it from harm. But I want you to come with me." She said as she turned around to look at him.

He frowned then hissed, "I wont give up my revenge." She sighed and walked over to the small table beside his bed and planted the jar with it's sharigan eyes next to his head, and watched his face pale.

"You have'nt got a choice." she snarled as she turned and left. She could still hear him screaming,

_"I'll kill you for this! I'll have my revenge!" _Even now when she was miles away from him and almost to the valley of ends she had no doubt in her mind that he would come for her, and take her life. A baby would only slow his plans down and buy her time, it would'nt stop him from reaching his goal.


	8. Chapter 8

The group had left the village a day ago to bring Uzu back once Tsunade finally came clean-sort of. She had bluntly told them that Uzu was at the valley of ends, then came up with a BS. story to explain why she knew that. Then told them that she was worried that the blond may have decided to defect from the village and they were to return her, alive and unharmed, so that she could ask her for herself. Sakura had been beside herself with worry since the day they had left. Sai and the others were also worried that she may had defected, and yet when the reached the valley of ends, they found her curled up beside a boulder, sound asleep.

Her clothes torn, and bloody. Her face had bruises and cuts, like her hands, arms, and legs. They were defensive wounds. But they were'nt life threatening. Kakashi studied the pale face under all the dirt and grim and came to the same conclusion that the others came too, she had been on a mission of sorts; and Tsunade had apparently thought they should'nt know what it was.

That was'nt the only thing that sent off warning bells in his mind. It was the fact that she was alone. If she had been on a mission, where was her team? Were they dead? Or had she really gone on this particular mission without the benifit of any back up? The words _suicide mission _came to mind, but Tsuande would'nt do that to her. She loved the girl too much, still the worry he suddenly felt, coupled with his protective nature made him forget about the hell he had been through the past few days as he gathered the blond's body in his arms and carried her bridal style all the way back to the village.

He wanted answers but knew that Uzu was in no condition to speak yet, since she was suffering from exhaustion, and chakra deprivation. So he and the others would have to settle for cornering Tsunade and getting their damn answers.

* * *

Uzu awoke in a hospital bed, and listened to the soft whispered tones of several different people speaking about her.

"What the hell was she doing out there alone Tsuande?" Kakashi hissed between clenched teeth. He wanted to know why the woman had sent his bluesy blond on a fucking suicide mission, and didn't even warn him ask him to go with her. He was starting to get pissed at the woman in front of him for not answering his questions.

"None of your busness, Hatake. Now all of you get out, I have to run some tests on her, and make sure that she's really alright." Tsuande growled at him, Yamoto, Sakura, and Sai. The troublesome bunch had'nt given her a moments peace since bringing Uzu back, and she had to check and make sure the girl was'nt so damaged that she could'nt carry through with her plans.

She had already sinced a drastic change in her body, indicating that she had concieved, now all Tsuande needed to do is make sure that she, and her body could handle it.

A low feral growl worked it's way past Kakashi's gritted teeth, Yamoto grabbed him as he started forward, and smiled apoligetically at the woman. Kakashi's temper sometimes got the better of him. "We'll leave Lady Tsunade." Yamoto said as he had Sai help him drag the snarling and cursing jounin out of the room, while Sakura hesitated.

"Go with them Sakura. I can do this by myself." Tsunade said as she pushed the pinkette gently towards the door. Sakura looked torn. She wanted to help, and at the same time she wanted to know what was going on.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She said meekly as she left the room and closed the door. Tsunade sighed and griped,

"I thought they would never leave. Oh, your awake! Are you feeling alright?" She asked Uzu as she sat down on the edge of the bed and checked her pulse, blood pressure and some other things.

"Fine, Ba-chan. Did it take?" Uzu said tiredly, her eyes were burning. Tsunade gave her a slow smile. Uzu sighed in relief. Thank god for Kyuubi's constant need to meddle in affairs that didn't concern her.

"What now?" She asked as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Now you get some rest while I tell your friends that you wont be going out on missions for a while. I was thinking that maybe you might need a caretaker of sorts." Tsunade said as she tucked the thin blanket up around her shoulders.

Uzu snorted, apparently finding the notion funny. "You mean a fucking baby sitter. No thanks, I can do what needs to be done on my own."

Tsunade snorted with amusment this time. "And kill yourself in the process. No, I want to know that your in good hands when you leave here." Tsunade said as she noticed that Uzu had dozed off and grinned. A baby, she was going to be a great granny. Jiraiya would just die of shame! She thought as she opened the door and nearly ran into Jiraiya, Gai, and Anko.

Well so much for them not finding out about Uzu being here. "What happened?" Anko asked with a worried look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

Tsuande sighed, and motioned for them to follow her to the waiting room where everyone else was waiting. As soon as she stepped into the room she was met with a combination of dirty, angry, worried, and sad looks. These people were acting like she had put their puppy in a blender, and drank it right in front of them.

"I have some good news, and some bad news." She said cheerfully ignoring the looks that everyone was giving her.

"Is it true, Tsuande? Did you send Uzu on a suicide mission?" Hinata asked through tears, as she wrung her hands. Tsuande sighed again. Damn brats were giving her a headache.

"Yes. And no. I asked Uzu to go a mission alone to gather info on Sasuke, I didn't ask anyone else to go with her because she would have a better chance at getting out alive if she was caught. A team would only provide distraction for her on the mission, and get her killed along with everyone else. Now enough of your questions. I have something to tell all of you." She said cheerfully as they gaped at her.

"First order of busness is I'm promoting Uzu to Jounin rank." She said happily, Lee and Sai clapped their hands while their jaws remained firmly planted on the floor. Hm, hard crowd.

"Second of all, the mission was a sucess, I have what Uzu was sent for." That got some suprised looks from the group.

"And third, Uzu is in the family way. She didn't tell me before I sent her on the mission so I'm assuming that she didn't know." Did everyone's hair just turn white and fall out? She wondered as the group started freaking out in their own way.

"And the last order of busness, I'm appointing a live in body guard to stay with Uzu and make sure that nothing happens to her or the baby. I have it on good authority that Sauske will be coming to kill her for what she did during her mission. And I have decided that Kakashi, will be the guard." Tsuande said as Kakashi choked on his own tongue. Was the woman insane? Did she not have a decent bone in her body? _Oh, she is asking for it!_ Kakashi thought as he narrowed his eye at her.

"Wait, Tsuande-sama! How far along is Uzu?" Sakura asked in a panic. She was worried that if Uzu had been expecting when she had used the death jutsu that it would kill the baby.

"About four weeks." Tsuande said absent mindedly. She would have Uzu ask Kyuubi to speed up the progress by four weeks. It would make the demon happy.

"Where is the father?" Jiraiya nearly yelled at her.

"He's dead. He died two weeks ago. Uzu had'nt told anyone that she was dating anyone, but she loved him dearly." Tsuande said as she let her eyes fill with tears and had trouble keeping astrait face when everyone freaked out even more.

Gods, they were all a bunch of guliable fools. No wonder Uzu had managed to get away with so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsunade sat beside Uzu's bed looking over her charts. Kakashi was prowling around outside the room, pissed off that she was forcing him to deal with hormonally imballanced female, every day until 1) he died trying to protect her and her offspring. Or 2) Uzu just flat out murders him for being annoying. But the main reason the Hatake was so hot and bothered was that Tsunade had put a collar around his neck with an animal seal of some sort on it, and refused to take it off.

She snickered as she remembered the look on his masked face. It had been a comical cross between disbelief and aggitation, that had morphed into homicidal rage. Whoever said that Kakashi was sane had been lying through their teeth. The man had gone balistac and started beating the hell out of whoever got between him and his intended target....her. He had a deep rooted rage that if not dealt with could turn him into another Itachi.

The seal on the collar had worked beautifully on the man, drawing to the surface his animalistic habits, and persona. Her baby would be in good hands with the big bad wolf protecting her. Of course Kakashi had goten his revenge in his own round about way. He had started pissing in the hall way while muttering,

"This is mine, that table is mine, these three people are mine-" And had pissed on Sakura, Sai, and Yamoto's shoes, stunning everyone in the room before he went out of the hospital and started marking things in pee at random, he had only come back about two hours ago after she had been told that he had made his way to her office and pissed in her favorite chair. She had'nt let him in the room yet, because she didn't want Uzu upset when he pissed on her too. It would be bad for the baby, she reasoned, and had nothing to do witht he fact that Uzu would skin him alive. No that was just crazy.

But Uzu was more or less _cerdifiable_ herself and so it was'nt that big a leap in logic. She probably _would _skin him alive.

Kakashi paced restlessly back and forth outside the door. His bluesy blond was in there, he could smell her. And the simple fact that she was breeding made him want to kick down the door and take what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly he had stood scratching at the door whining pitifully for almost an hour.

Everyone of his pack had been following him around trying to calm him, letting him know that the female he wanted to claim so despratly would be alright. Logically he knew they were right, but he could'nt seem to stop himself from doing what he was doing. He knew deep down that Uzu needed rest because of her condition, but he wanted to have at her while he could. It might be forever and a day when she went into heat again. And was'nt that his function, to mate, and protect the female and their young?

He wanted so much to pin Uzu down and mount her until she was carrying a litter that his hands and teeth were aching. Oh wait, that was partually because he had grown claws that had torn his palms open, and fangs. What the fuck had Tsunade done to him? He had never acted like this before. What was it about Uzu that drove all sane and rational thought from his mind, and made him into a bloody cave man? Taking a deep breath he looked around the hallway and studied the people and frowned. What the hell was this?

He could smell things, people and plants, death, blood and birth. His eyes could see things, but not color. Had'nt he seen in color before? Everything was black and white. But that didn't bother him as much as the smell of blood. He could smell the blood everywhere. His gums throbbed painfully as he started to feel hungry, the blood was driving him insane. He needed to get out of here, and hunt. Yes hunt, Uzu needed something to keep her and the baby from starving since the human's were starving them. He would go hunting. Find himself a nice fat rabbit or two and gourge himself and bring a few back for the his female.

He stood up and loked one last time at the door, then turned and ran out the door, Sakura ran out after him, but he didn't really understand what she was saying to him, so he ran on until he found himself standing on a mountain over looking the place he had lived all his life. Everything looked so small up here. He thought as he sniffed the air and caught the scent of a nice plump little rabbit, and growled low in his throat as he got down on his stomach and inched his way across the ground.

He caught several juicy rabbits, and was in the process of eating one raw when Gai, and several others appeared to take him back. They looked at him with appauled expressions on their faces. What was wrong with them? Had'nt they ever hunted, and ripped their prey apart with their teeth before? Gods he was hungry.

* * *

Gai bursh into Uzu's hospital room toting Kakashi over his shoulder with an angry expression on his face. "Gai, what the hell do you think that your doing?" Tsuande hissed as he carfully lay Kakashi on the floor, and was suprised when his eteranl rival took a bite out of his arm, and tried to tear it off with his sharp teeth, that had turned to fangs. Tsunade gasped at the sight of the blood on and around the mans mouth, his mis matched eyes glowing in the dull light, as he growled and snarled, and snapped like a wild animal as Gai extracted his arm from the silver haired man's mouth.

"Kakashi! What happened?" Tsuande cried, forgetting that Uzu had been asleep, and was now wide awake and sitting up in bed staring at her former teacher.

"He's been acting like an animal since you put that collar on him, take it off and return him to normal!" Gai yelled as he tried to reach for the fastening on the collar and had to quickly pull his hands back when his friend tried to take another bite out of him.

"I cant take it off of him, Gai. He needs it to do his job. Try rolling up a news paper and smacking him with it." It had worked for her earlier.

Gai growled back when Kakashi nearly bit off one of his fingers. "I'll do it." Uzu said as she started to climb out of bed, Kakashi froze and watched her swing her legs over the side of the bed. A low whine excaping his throat as she moved toward him. Gai's jaw dropped. And Tsunade looked like she could both laugh and cry as Uzu dropped to her knees in front of him, and reached around and untied his hands, and was literally bowed over when Kakashi lunged at her and tackled her to the floor, pinning her hands on both sides of her head as he licked her cheek, and rubbed himself against her happily.

"Hi, okay. It's nice to see you too, Kakashi. Please get off now, it's kinda hard to breathe." Uzu said as she pulled one of her hands free and ruffled his silver hair affectionatly. Kakashi gave her a wolfish grin and moved across the room and sat there staring at her.

"Tsunade?" Uzu said gently.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What the hell did you do to Kakashi? He's never acted like that before! It's like he's lost his mind! What did you do? You threatened to nueter him did'nt you! Fess up, woman." Uzu gabbed Tsunade by the front of her shirt and shook her slightly. She wanted Kakashi to regain his sanity and fast, she doubted she'd be able to handle him as he currently was.

"I did nothing of the sort! Stop shaking me before I get motion sick and hurl on you!" Tsunade said as she clapped both of her hands to her mouth, and prayed that Uzu would listen, she suddenly was'nt feeling so great.

"Uzu, stop shaking Lady Tsunade. It's the collar. The collar is the reason why Kakashi is acting so strange. If we remove it, he'll go back to normal." Gai said as he pointed at the sky blue collar, with a metal loop, than was around Kakashi's neck. Uzu took one look at the colllar and paled, was that the Wolf God's collar? The one that could'nt be removed until the wearer found their missing half? The one that was considered to be cursed because the seal on it brought out the wearers animal instincs and such?

"Gai, do me a favor, take Tsunade and lock her in her room to be punished." Uzu said as she thrust the woman into Gai's arms and watched him give her a solute and hefted the Hokage in the air and ran at break neck speed out of the hospital. _Jiraiya can deal with punishing her, I need to deal with Kakashi. _She thought as she sighed.

"Kakashi, do you know who I am? Dont nod your head, man. Say the words." She said as she bent down on one knee in front of him.

"Yes. Uzu." He stumbled over the words a bit but he did say them. _Okay then. _

"Why are you here?" Uzu asked curiously as she wiped some of the blood away from his mouth with her shirt sleeve. He twisted his head away, slightly and nipped at her hand in warning before licking the sore spot he had caused.

"Protect. Mate." Kakashi said as he grabbed her wrist, and leaned in close. _Huh?_ She thought as her eyes widened in alarm, and she thought briefly of running away. Apparently Kakashi could smell her fear, because he growled and tightend his grip on her wrist almost painfully.

"What-what mate? You dont have a mate, Kakashi." Uzu studdered. She had had a long hard week, she was tired and she was breeding. She had'nt the patience to deal with Kakashi's were-wolf syndrom too.

He moved closer and buried his face against her neck, breathing deep, he loved her scent. It made him warm, achey, and needy. "I have you." He said against her skin, raising goose bumps whereever his breath touched, as Uzu shivered.

"I'm not your mate, Kakashi." Uzu breathed as he moved closer and almost knocked her off balance. What the hell was he doing?

He chuckled and licked her neck, before scraping his fangs along her sinsitive skin. She 'eeped' almost jumped out of her skin. It was'nt that she minded Kakashi coming on to her, in fact she loved the attention, it was the mere fact that if he was'nt wearing the collar that he would'nt be caught dead so close to her. 

"You will be." He said as he let his free hand slide it's way up her leg to her inner thighs and rubbed her through the fabric of her pants. She gasped, and sqirmed, but he simply rubbed up against her like a large cat.

"No, Kakashi. You dont want me, I'm breeding, stop it." she hissed and tried to remove his hand from her pants. He rubbed against her again and toppled her to the floor, using the hand that he had grasped her wrist in to keep her from hitting her head.

"I know. It's mine." Kakashi said as he leaned down and nibbled her ear lobe. Uzu whimpered and tried to push him away again.

"The baby is'nt your's Kakashi. It's someone elses." Uzu said, deciding on one last try to reason with him.

"No, you dont understand. I'm claiming you as my mate, that makes you, and the baby, mine." Kakashi said as he started to slip his hand down the front of her pants, The small claws on his fingers catching the fabric of her panties and shreading it a bit as Uzu sighed and reached for the second necklace she happened to have worn to visit Sauske.

Kakashi was too busy to notice her pull a tiny plug out of the end of her pendant and put it to her mouth, and blew a small dart out of the blow gun, and into his neck. It had enough tranqulizer to put an army to sleep so there was no way in hell it would'nt work on him.

He hissed and slapped his hand to his neck, and felt the small dart, then looked at Uzu. She had just shot him with a blow gun. Unfucking beleavable! He tries to make love to his female, and she shoots him in the neck. Well he would get her, one way.....or........the..................................

He callapsed half on top of her, and started to snore softly. Uzu huffed and moved him off of her, and wiped her forhead with the back of her hand. Jesus, Mary, and Joesuf, that had been close. Sighing she stood up and went to the door, she was running out of stregnth from lack of proper rest, but at least she would be resting soon enough.

* * *

Sakura had been about to come into the room and check on her when she opened the door. "Hey, Sakura." Uzu said with an apoligetic smile. She was exahusted. Too exhausted to be on her feet much longer. Sakura had been about to snap at her for being out of bed when she caught sight of Kakashi sprawled asleep on the cold tile floor.

"What is he doing in there? Is he okay?" Sakura asked as she pointed to him. Uzu gave her a nervous look and closed the door to the room behind her and grasped Sakura's arm and leaned on her a bit.

"Long story short, Tsunade put him in a cursed collar, and now he thinks he's a wild wolf, and I'm his mate. I had to knock him out to keep him from....ya know. But enough about that I need your help to get out of here. I cant sleep with Kakashi going ape shit on me and Tsuande and everyone else being weird. Will you help me get outta here so I can get some proper rest?" Uzu asked tiredly. Sakura looked like she was about to punch something but seemed to calm down when she noticed that Uzu was about to fall flat on her face.

"Alright, but on two conditions. 1) Someone stays with you until your more yourself. and 2) Dont go on anymore dangerous missions with out me, or one of the others. And I get to drop in later and check on you. Deal?" Sakura said as she wrapped an arm around the blond. Uzu gave her a small smile.

"That sounded suspisiously like three condidtions, sister. But whatever I'll go with it." Uzu said as the two of them made it to the waiting room before Uzu's legs gave out, and Sakura went to find her a wheel chair.

She was about to doze off when she felt the presence of several people standing in front of her. She blinked several times and looked up.

Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Choji and Ino stood there smileing at her. "How are you feeling?" Choji asked as he sat down next to her. Uzu gave him smile, but said nothing. Her mind was already snoozing.

"Looks like we have one more mother to be to watch out for, huh guys?" Shikamaru said. Ino knelt down and placed her hand against Uzu's forhead and frowned.

"You have a fever." she said, and Sai, and Kiba both reached out and grasped her upper arms and tried to get her to move, but she would'nt budge.

"I'll be fine. Sakura is letting me go home to get some rest." Uzu said as Sakura came up with the wheel chair that she had gone after.

Ino looked worried, and was about to say something when Uzu took the discharge papers and signed them before they could say anything. "You should stay here, and rest." Shino said in his usual tone, but she could hear the under lying aggitation in his tone. He sounded like he was ready to toss her over his shoulder and carry her back to her room.

"I'm going home. Sai, you get to come and stay with me until I'm myself again." Uzu said cheerfully, watching the look of suprise on the older teens face, before he lit up like a christmas tree.

"Okay." he said as he moved ot stand behind the wheel chair and listened to Sakura's instructions. He would have to follow them to the letter or she would stomp his ass into teeny tiny Sai bits. But despite the threat of being maimed beyond recognition, he was excited to be spending some quality time with his first real friend. There was nothing that could upset him up now.


	10. Chapter 10

How did this happen? Sai wondered as he stared at the chaotic scene before him, his eye twitching. Oh yes, now he remembered. It had all started with_ him_, Gai had stopped by the apartment a little while after Sai had put Uzu to bed.

He had been reading up on babies, and the things that needed to be done to keep the mother, and child healthy. It was said that caffeeen was bad for the baby, but the mother might crave it. That when morning sickness hit, the mother would be too sick to eat properly, and that one of the few ways to get the mother's stomach to settle down so that they could eat was saltines, and ginger ail. Needless to say he had already gotten rid of everything in the fridge that could be considered unhealthy for Uzu in her current state and had gone to the store, to get healthy foods, drinks, and treats for Uzu too keep her happy.

He had gotten as far as the pictures of the birthing process, before wretching. He was insanely happy that a baby could'nt do that to him. He mused as he wiped his mouth on a towel and thought that maybe he should wash it, or it make Uzu sick. He was half way down the hall when he hear some one knocking on the door. _Who the hell?_ He wondered as he went into Anbu mode.

He had been given an order by Sakura, and he would not fail. He didn't want to die by pummling. He wanted to live long enough to help Uzu in her time of need. _And be named the baby's uncle or something. _Okay so he had another motive for doing what he was doing, but it was'nt like he was planning to become Uzu's husband or anything although he had read somewhere that married people considered their spouses to be their best friends. It had been an intrigeing idea. But now was'nt the time or place.

Walking over to the door he opened it and had to fight down the urge to flatten the man in the green spandex. "May I help you?" Sai asked as he put his short sword away. Gai stood there beaming at Sai.

"I brought this over to congradulate Uzu on being a mommy!" The man practically yelled as Sai looked at the wine he was holding, and once again felt the urge to flatten the man, only this time he would bury him in the back yard. How dare he bring wine to celebrate a pregnacy! Was he insane? He wanted a healthy baby, not an alcaholic one!

"Leave before I kill you." Sai said with his usual smile. Gai looked at the young man, and paled a bit. He was joking right? He would'nt really kill him would he?

Sai started to close the door when Gai put his hand on it and held it open, and grinned at Sai. Now he understood, Sai was just testing him. What he had actually said was, "Thank you for the gift, do come in."

Sai leaned his whole body against the door in a vain effort to keep the man out, and started to panic as he pushed the door open. Uzu needed rest right now! She would wake up if Gai came in! He thought as he looked around for something, anything that he could use to bash the man over the head with, and had to stop when he heard voices joining Gai.

He groaned and hid his face in his hands as he kept trying to push the man out. "What did you say? Sai had invited you in! Yosh, then we will accompany you Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he added his weight to the oppisit side of the door and nearly sent Sai flying when the door opened completely and he and Gai bounced inside like a couple of hyper active puppies and started to rummage through the fridge and cabinits.

_Goddamn it. _Sai thought in horror as the banged and clanged everything they could get their hands on. Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Choji stood outside watching the two ran sack the place. "Sorry Sai. We were coming to check up on Uzu when...." Sai groaned again as Gai downed half the bottle and poured some for Lee who was a total light weight and could'nt hold his liqour for shit. After downing his cup of the wine he started to laugh loudly, almost shrilly and started staggering around before he fell flat on his face.

The sound of his body hitting the floor was so loud that Sai actually jumped a bit, as he gaped at the terrors ruining his hard work. Sakura was going to kill him!

"We need to get them out of here." Neji said and nearly jumped out of his skin when both men screamed "Slumber party! Yahoo!" and started jumping around wildly slamming into things, breaking things, and such.

"I'm going to murder them." Sai said as his eye started to twitch and he stood up, wrapping his fingers around the grip of his sword. Yes, killing them was good. Kill them before they disturb Uzu, and the baby. Kill them and rid the world of their stupidity.

The others all paled and watched as Sai cackled evilly and started to charge the two drunks, yelling "I will eat your heads!"

Neji and Shikamaru both stopped him by tackling him to the ground as Choji, and Tenten dragged the drunk men out of the apartment before the other two joined them. They could check on Uzu later. Uzu stood in the hallway watching the scene, and sighed. Maybe she should move someplace nice and quiet, far away from the crazies.

Sauna was nice this time of year. Maybe she could move there.

* * *

Kakashi awoke on the floor of a hospital room, alone. A low growl excaping his throat. His female had eluded him. He would hunt her down as soon as the world stopped spinning.


	11. Chapter 11

In the days that followed after Gai and Lee's visit, Uzu found herself being pampered, watched, and....stalked by everyone she knew. She had lost count of how many times she had walked the streets of the village and found several groups of people peeking at her from their designated places. And to make things even weirder Gaara had shown up two days after she had returned to the village to see for himself that she was really okay.

He had been surprised when he had sat down in Tsunade's office and heard just why he had had to cover for her. Her plan, while reckless had also been brilliant. The Uchiha would be hard pressed to kill the mother of his child since the restoration of the Uchiha clan was as big a goal as killing his brother was. Still there was something about the situation that bothered him which was why he had decided to stay in the village until after she gave birth, just in case she needed some extra help.

He had'nt been wrong about needing the help. He watched in bemusement as Hatake wrapped himself around one of her legs and whined pitifully while Uzu tried to shake him off. The jounin had been stalking her, and while he wanted to put a stop to it he was also very amused by the man's tactics and had decided to simply sit back and watch.

"Stop humping my leg like an animal!" Uzu snarled at the silver haired man. Kakashi was up on his feet and in her face in an instant, one hand cupping her cheek while the arm around her waist pulled her flush against his hard body. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her face turned pink and her eyes widened as she felt his arousal pushing against her stomach. Holy shit, he was even bigger than Sauske, she could tell from just the feel of him!

"Then let me mate with you properly." He growled in frustration, this was hard on him. She was his mate, and she was refusing to let him touch her!

"No, now let go-" She was half way doen with her sentance when Kakashi ripped her shirt open and palmed her breasts.

Oh that felt nice-wait a second. "Oh my god! What is wrong with you? You ripped my shirt you rat bastard! You cant just-oh!" She gasped as he bit down on the sinsitive skin of her shoulder while pinching her nipples. She grabbed his shoulders to keep herself upright when her legs started to buckle. He chuckled as he slipped his hand into her pants and stroked her through the fabric of her panties. She was starting to get wet already.

Thank god for pregnacy hormones. Gaara watched the two in amusment, had they forgotten that they were in the middle of a crowded street? Uzu had her face buried against Kakashi's chest trying to find the strength to make him stop, but it felt so nice. She could feel herself caving when she heard someone clear their throat from several feet away. Both she and Kakashi looked up at the tall red head, Gaara gave them a kind smile then pointed behind them.

They both turned their heads and looked behind them and both paled. There was a whole bunch of people standing all around them watching. Uzu growled and shoved Kakashi away from her and shrieked. "You sick pervert, this is why I dont want you touching me!" She lifted her leg and firmly planted her foot right in the middle of his face while holding the laples of her torn shirt together while Gaara shooed the crowd away.

"Go on, go home. There's nothing to see here."


	12. Chapter 12

"Can you believe him? The nerve! And right there in the middle of the street too!"

"The cad."

"The bastard."

"Well at least you had some fun, right."

"Yes-no wait! Huh?" Gaara could'nt help himself he started laughing while Uzu blushed and chucked a tea cup at his head. He ducked as it sailed through the air and hit the wall behind him and shattered.

"Your aim is off, honey." He joked as he peeked up over the top of the table while while she fairly shook with rage. Or maybe she had some weird nerve disorder. Gaara mused as he sat back in his seat and picked up his cup, deciding that maybe it was in his best intrest for the time being to keep his mouth busy. Or he might end up like Kakashi. Bruised, and bloody. He shook his head. The man must be a masichist to put himself through such things.

Uzu took several deep calming breaths and finally sighed. She could'nt stay mad at Kakashi for what he had done, since it was'nt his fault. But she was starting to think that things were getting out of control. "Gaara, what should I do about Kakashi?" She asked as she looked down at her empty hands. Why, oh why had she thrown her favorite cup? She had really wnated that tea too. She thought sadly as she lay her head on the table and waited for Gaara to respond.

"Well, if I were you...I would just give in. It would keep him from doing things like he did today, and he would'nt let anyone close enough to hurt you." _Not even the Uchiha. _He thought smugly as he set his tea down and picked up one of the cookies that they had baked together before going out today. She looked at him funny.

"So Gaara, does that mean that you like dick?" She joked, a scandalised expression on her face. He picked up another cookie and threw it at her one piece at a time. She laughed at him.

"Nah, I like pussy too."

"So your a swinger?" Uzu asked as she cocked her head.

Gaara made a humming sound and debated on telling her about what he did with the picture she had sent to him a year ago. He had all but ruined it while masterbating. "Sure let's go with that." He said after swallowing the bit of chewed food in his mouth. She gave him a evil look then said,

"It's always the georgous one's who are gay." She sighed dreamily after saying it causing him to throw a whole cookie at her this time.

"Stop that and eat something." He snapped as he stood up and brushed cookie crumbs off of his shirt and walked into the kitchen and got her another cup and fixed her drink the way that she had it before she had thrown her other one at him and set it down in front of her before sitting down again.

"Besides you have no room to talk about _my sexual_ preferences when your the same way." He said as she took a sip of her drink and turned red before she started choking. He snickered at her as she gasped and glared at him.

"No I'm not." He raised a hairless brow at her.

"Lets consider the evidence then. You asked Sakura out every day, sometimes more than once for the first ten years of your life. And now your pregante with the child of a man you cant even stand. See you swing both ways too....unless you've found a way to reproduce asexually." He said with a smile as he handed her a cookie. To his knowledge she had'nt eaten in three days and he was hell bent on putting a stop to that.

"No. I'm a little bent that way, but in my defense Sakura is pretty cute, sometimes I just want to eat her up. And Sauske.....had a huge-"

"Shut up. I dont want to hear it." Gaara snapped at he shoved a cookie into her mouth and put his hand over it to keep her from spitting it out. She growled at him and chewed the cookie then swallowed it.

"Your thinking that if you did hear it, you would go drag him to Sauna and tie him to your bed and play with him." Uzu said sweetly before she saw the blush on his pale face and her jaw dropped. Was he fucking serious? That was what he was thinking? And how frightening was it that she seemed to be on the same wave legnth as him?

"Oh my god." She said as she stared at him. Gaara gave her a tight lipped smile and looked away slightly embaressed that he was so easy for her to read. Uzu perked up and took his hand in hers and gave him a wicked grin when he looked back at her.

"You know if you want a toy that badly you could always play with me." She said seriously. Gaara blushed again as his jaw dropped a second before he regained his composure and laughed.

"I know. I know." he laughed as he patted her on the head like an indulgent parent.

"But your Kakashi's toy, and I dont like sharing." Gaara said as she leaned in and kissed her on the lips before standing up and taking his cup into the kitchen.

"There is something really off about the two of us, isn't there?"

"Yeah. think we should find a shrink?"

"Or the crazy people's version of AA." Uzu said with a grin as Garra came out of the kitchen and pulled her to her feet before tossing her over his shoulder. She gave a startled shriek as he headed down the hallway to his room.

"Gaara?"

"I know, but you did offer, and I swear I will respect you in the morning."


	13. Chapter 13

Gaara tossed Uzu down on his king sized bed and turned and looked over at the window, Kakashi was out there listening, and waiting for his chance to come inside and steal Uzu away from him. Well too bad. Gaara had made his choice while listening to her joke around while washing his cup. He loved her and he was going to claim her, but unlike his earlier words he had every intention of sharing her with the jounin.

No matter how much it might kill him to do so since Hatake was'nt the only one who mated for life. Uzu lay on his bed, her face was pink and her eyes wide as she stared up at him. He stood there for a second half expecting her to freak out and run but she seemed pretty calm despite knowing only half of his intentions for her. He deftly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders and let it pool around his feet on the floor before pulling his other shirt up over his head and reaching for his pants.

Thanks to what had happened earlier in the day he didn't have to worry about undressing Uzu all the way, she was still wearing the shirt that Kakashi had torn, but she had changed out of her pants and into a nice modest skirt that fell to her knees, all he really had to do was get rid of her panties. He ditched his pants and stood there in his boxers for a second as she sat up on the bed and untied the ends of her shirt.

"Leave it on." Gaara said as he grasped her wrists and leaned down and kissed her. His kiss was hesitant, shy almost but quickly changed into something agressive as he tangled his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss, his tounge sliding inside of her mouth to explore the moist cavern. A low feral growl rummbling in his throat as he pushed her back onto her back on the bed and climbed on top of her without breaking the kiss.

He rubbed his chest against her as he ground himself against her crotch. She moaned and warpped her legs around his hips, wanting to pull him closer as he nipped at her lower lip before kissing his way down to her breasts and taking one of the nipples in his mouth and sucked.

She cried out and arched her back as her hands fisted in the sheets as she came. Gaara was slightly suprised by her reaction. He knew that her body was sensitive, but to be this sensetive was almost unnatural. He looked down at her as she trembled under him and grinned. _This was going to be fun._ He thought as he pulled her panties off of her, jesus they were pretty much dripping wet.

"Spread your legs and grip the head board above your head." Gaara said as he freed himself from his boxers and tugged her skirt up to her hips so that it was out of the way. He was not one of those clumsy people who was so bad at love making that he was cock blocked by a fucking skirt. She did as he said as he brushed the head of his cock against her once, twice before pushing inside of her. She screamed again as he rocked his hips in a steady rythem, this time they would cum together.

He kissed her as her pussy clenched around him, sucking him deeper. He groaned as he felt the tightening in his balls, he was about to cum. "Do you want me to cum inside of you?" He asked as he stared into her pretty eyes. She nodded since she was'nt able to articulate words at the moment and missed the look of primitive look of joy on his face as he came, pushing his dick as deep as he could as he did.

He kissed her tenderly as he moved off of her and crossed to the window and opened it then left the room. Kakashi would attack him if he stayed, so he would have to leave the room until the older man had claimed Uzu as his mate too. After that they would have to strike a ballance between them or Uzu would suffer.

Kakashi appeared next to the bed a split second after the bedroom door closed and looked at the door and growled, the tanuki had tagged his female, he would have to clean his scent from her and claim her before he came back.

Uzu lay on the bed panting as she felt the matress dip, indicating that someone was there. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Kakashi leaning over her, his mask pulled down low around his neck. "K-Kakashi?" He stroked her hair back from her face then grabbed her legs and pulled them apart as much as he dared and hooked them over his shoulders and gripped her hips in his hands, angleing her hips so that he could clean her insides out.

He ran his tongue over the soft skin on the inside of her thighs, licking away some of the cum that had excaped her pussy before latching onto the skin with his mouth and sucking. She cried out and reached up and fisted her hand in his hair. He made a strange sound before he pushed his tongue inside of her and started to use it to shovel out the tanuki's semen. She gasped, cried and pleaded for him to stop but he didn't listen.

He refused to listen until he had replaced the tanuki's semen with his own. When he finally lifted his head away from her he used his fingers to seperat her silken folds and slipped a finger in to check and make sure he had gotten all of the cum out, his fingers were soaked with her juices as he freed his aching legnth from his pants, she was close to cumming again, he could smell it as he positioned himself at her opening and leaned over her so that they were face to face.

"Of your own free will. Say it. Say that your doing this of your own free will." Kakashi said in a dangerously low tone as he wrapped his fingers around her throat in mock threat. She whimpered as he laced his fingers together with hers, and said the words he needed to hear.

He smirked at her as he rammed himself into her tight sheath, he swallowed her scream as he kissed her roughly. He would show her who she belonged too. He thought as he thrust deeper, his movements rocking the whole bed in rythem with his thrusts as she clawed at his shoulders through his shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

Calling all angels-

Gaara felt like he was going to jump out odf his skin every time he heard Uzu scream on the other side of the door. Jesus, what the fuck was Hatake doing to her to make her scream like that? He had better not be hurting her. _He would'nt. _Hatake was a male incapable of harming the girl in the room with him. Much like Gaara was incapable of harming her. But having two mates would prove difficult for her to live with.

She screamed one last time, the sound seemed so loud to his ears that he actually clapped his hands over his ears to block out the sound. Jesus, maybe he was wrong and Hatake had just killed her. It was so quiet in there that he was starting to worry until he heard someone on the other side of the door jiggle the knob then turn it, the knob squeaked a bit as he stepped away from the door just in time to keep from being hit by it as it was violently pushed open.

Kakashi stood there in the doorway glaring at him as if he would like nothing better an to rip out his heart with his bare hands and eat it. All in all it was a frightening look, really. "Is she okay?" Gaara asked the feral looking man. Kakashi bared his teeth at him and growled, he wanted to kill the tanuki for claiming what as his, but doing so would hurt his mate, and their young. _Stay your hand. It's for your mates health_. He didn't really have to kill him, though it was what his animal instincts wanted more than anything at the moment. He could simply make him miserable.

Something that shouldn't be too hard to do since he excelled at making others miserable. "She's fine." She had fainted as soon as he had cum that last time, so he had tucked her in so that she could rest, but only after he had rubbed his body against hers several times to drown out the scent of Gaara's body, still clinging to her skin. He would let her rest for a while before he moved her back to her den-er apartment.

Gaara looked relieved to hear that she was okay before he looked at Kakashi. They would have to come to some sort of agreement about deviding her time equally between them. At leat until the baby came.

* * *

_Kit. Kit. I must have a word with you about our young. _Uzu heard Kyuubi say as she dozed.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

_No. Nothing is wrong, except that you are vulnerable in your current state. _

"I know. But there is nothing that I can do about it."

_No, you can't. But I can. I'm going to speed up the development of the young so that you will give birth in three months time._

"Three months?"

_Yes, can you have a plan of action to deal with the Uchiha by then? _

"I actually have one now. It's all that I can think of to stop him without killing him." She got the impression of Kyuubi cocking her head inquisitively.

_What do you plan to do?_

"I'm going to take his sorce of power away. I'm going to destroy his eyes, and make him useless as a shinobi."

_Cruel. Very cruel._

"But it's effective."

_Yes, yes I suppose it is. _How very unusual for her kit to think of such a cruel way to deal with another. But if it helped her achieve her goals then Kyuubi would not complain.

* * *

i know that it's short but it is something. i'll work on it again as soon as i can.


End file.
